


Cuddles. movies, and fluff

by Robronlover96



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Robert and Aaron cuddle on the sofa. watch a movie, and joke around a little.Or just a fluffy fic I wrote. for the anniversary of the Robron reunion,





	Cuddles. movies, and fluff

 

             Aaron and Robert walked in through the door. they had just finished work, It had

been a long day what with all the paperwork that needed doing, the scrap runs, and everything,

They were absolutely shattered.

           

          Aaron took his boots off by the door. he hung his jacket on the hook, and he walked over to the kitchen.

 

 ''Fancy a brew'' Aaron said from his place in the kitchen,

 

Robert nodded in response.

 

''Yeah alright'' he said, as he took his shoes off and put them by the door,

 

 Aaron went back to what he was doing. and he continued to make himself and Robert a cup of tea

                                                                                                                 

 Once he did that. he picked up both cups and he walked over to the table, he put one of the cups down in the space opposite him.

And then Aaron put the other down where he was sitting,

 

Robert walked over to the table. and he took a seat,

 

 They mostly drank their tea in silence. neither one of them really saying

anything much, that is until Robert spoke up.

 

 “What do you want to do tonight” Robert Said suddenly.

 

“I just fancy a night in” Aaron Said “We can watch a movie, and cuddle on

the sofa” 

 

Robert nodded in agreement,

”Yeah I’d like that” he said “we haven’t done that in a while”  

 

No we haven’t. have we” Aaron said.  

 

Aaron and Robert finish their tea.

They put their cups in the sink, 

And then they walked over to the living room. 

 

 “What do you want to watch?” Robert asked. as he looked through their DVD collection,

 

 ''I don't really know'' Aaron said ''What is there?''

 

''Avengers, fast and furious, The terminator, Rocky, Indiana jones'' Robert said.

 

''Definitely not the avengers that's for sure'' Aaron said,

 

 ''Alright how about fast and furious'' Robert said.

 

Aaron shook his head,

 

''No I watched that the other day'' he said.  

 

''Ok'' Robert said ''How about The terminator''

 

Aaron shook his head.

 

''I'm in the mood for anything with science fiction in it'' he said,

 

''Alright..'' Robert said ''How about Rocky then?''

 

Aaron nodded.

 

''Yeah alright'' he said,

 

 Robert sighed in relief.

 

''Finally'' he said ''You came to a decision, and it took you about nearly five minutes''

 

''Don't you think your over exaggerating'' Aaron said.

 

''yeah i might be. But it's true though'' Robert said as he got the case off the shelf.

and then he put it in the DVD player,

 

Once he had done that. he stood up from where he was,

he walked back over to the sofa. and

he sat down next to Aaron,

 

 “Why do I feel like we’re missing something?” Aaron said.

 

“Popcorn” Robert Said.

 

“Yeah that's it” Aaron about a second after, ''I forgot the popcorn''

 

''Well... it's not a movie night without popcorn is it'' Robert said,

 

''Yeah your right there'' Aaron said ''it's not is it'' 

 

And with that. He walked back over to the kitchen, he got the popcorn

out of the cupboard. And he put it in he microwave,  

 

Less than 3 minutes later it was done. 

Aaron walked over to the fridge. he got out two beers, 

 he walked back over to the living room.

 

He handed one of the beers to Robert, and he put 

the popcorn down on the table. 

 

''Thanks'' Robert said as he took the beer off of Aaron.

 

Aaron sat down next to Robert, 

 

Once Aaron was sat down. Robert pressed play on the remote.

and the movie started,

 

They opened their cans and they put them together,

''To us'' Aaron said,

 

''Yeah too us'' Robert said after a second.

 

Aaron picked his beer up and he took a sip of it. before setting it down again,

 

Ten minutes into the movie. Aaron spoke up,

 

''Hey, just think'' Aaron said ''A year ago today we got back together''

 

Robert nodded. 

 

''Yeah I know right'' he said, as he took a swig of beer.

 

''Yeah how times flown by'' Aaron said ''It only feels like it was two minutes ago''  

 

''I think it was a bit more than that'' Robert said,

 

''Yes I know that you twit'' Aaron said playfully punching Robert in the arm ''It was just a figure of speech''

 

Alright... alright'' Robert said as he took another sip of beer ''Take a chill pill''

 

 Aaron just glared at him.

 

  Robert took one piece of popcorn. out of the bowl, and he ate it,

 

''Hey give me some of that'' Aaron said. motioning for Robert to pass him the bowl,

 

 ''No... no let me'' Robert said.

 

Aaron raised an eyebrow,

 

''What.. what are you doing?'' he said confused.

 

''Hush will you'' Robert said,

 

Aaron let out a breathy laugh.

 

''Charming'' he said.

 

''I thought I told you be quiet'' Robert said

 

Aaron wanted to say something in response.

but he remained quiet, because Robert would just tell him to be quiet.

 

Robert took another piece of popcorn. out of the bowl. and he put it in Aaron's mouth, 

and Aaron ate it.

 

Right now it's your turn'' Aaron said,

 

Robert raised an eyebrow.

 

''My turn for what?'' He said rather perplexed,

 

''You fed me popcorn. so now it's my turn to do the same'' Aaron said.''And I'm not taking no for an answer''

 

Robert wasn't going to argue with Aaron. because he knew that he meant business,

so he just nodded, as did as Aaron said.

 

  Aaron took a piece of popcorn out of the bowl. and then he put that in Robert's mouth,

and Robert ate it.

 

And they focused their attention back on the T.V,

 

About fifteen minutes. Robert took his eyes off of the T.V, and he made sure Aaron was still watching the movie, once he knew

that Aaron still had his eyes on T.V,

 

 He took one piece of popcorn out of the bowl. and he threw it at Aaron,

 

''Hey watch it'' Aaron said jokingly. 

 

''Oh yeah'' Robert smirked ''What are you going to do about it eh'' 

 

“Oh wouldn’t you like to know” Aaron Said.

 

Robert folded his arms and he narrowed his eyes into slits, 

 

 ''Yes I would as a matter of fact'' he said,  

 

''Alright then...'' Aaron said smiling mischievously.

 

''Look over there'' Aaron said pointing at the window,

 

Robert looked over at the window and raised an eyebrow.

''what am I looking at?'' he questioned,

 

''There's a pig flying through the air'' Aaron said.

 

''I don't... I don't really see anything?'' Robert said,

 

''Just keep looking'' Aaron said, trying to hide his grin. that crept onto his face,

 

Robert kept looking out of the window. and

Aaron picked up some popcorn. he threw it, and it caught Robert in the eye.  

 

 ''Ow!'' Robert exclaimed, “That Hurt” 

 

Aaron just laughed

 

“What’s so funny?” Robert Said  

 

Aaron put a hand over his mouth. To stop himself from laughing.

 

“M’mmm Nothing...” he tried to say with a straight face. But failed dramatically,

 

“Tell me” Robert Said “Or..

 

Aaron grinned.

 

“Or What...” he said “what are you going to do about it old man” he said sniggering slightly at the end. 

 

“What am I... what am I going to do about it” Robert said

Aaron smirked

 

“Yeah” he said.  ''What are you going to do?''

 

“Oh I’ll show you what I’m going to do about it” Robert Said. 

And with that he took a handful of popcorn out of the bowl. And he he threw it directly at Aaron. 

 “You cheeky git” Aaron Exclaimed,  

 

Robert smiled smugly, 

''Yeah well... you know me'' he said.

 

 ''Right that's it'' Aaron said,

And then they both grabbed some popcorn out of the bowl. and they just kept 

throwing it at each other, until there was hardly any left. 

 

A couple of minutes later. they had stopped throwing popcorn at each other,

and they calmed down. and they continued to watch the movie,

 

After a few minutes Robert spoke up.

 

''I want to know what you were laughing about earlier'' Robert said seriously

 

''Oh you wouldn't be interested'' Aaron said, not taking his eyes off of the T.V,

 

''No tell me'' Robert said ''I really want to know''

 

 ''Alright if sure'' Aaron said.

 

Robert nodded.  

 

''Yes... yes I am'' he said,

 

''The look on your face when I threw that popcorn at you, and it caught you in the eye'' Aaron said, trying to hide his amusement, but failing dramatically.

 ''It was... it was priceless''

 

Robert looked at Aaron and he scowled,

 

 ''Seriously'' he said sarcastically.

 

''Yeah'' Aaron said,  

 

''Unbelievable'' Robert muttered.

 

 ''I was just having a laugh Rob'' Aaron said ''You don't have to take it so seriously''

 

''Then how am I supposed to take Aaron huh?'' Robert said,

 

''Well... for starters you could try and not take what I said to heart'' Aaron said,

 

Robert didn't response.

 

''What can I do to make it up to you?'' Aaron said,

 

''You want to make it up to me'' Robert said.

 

Aaron nodded,

 

''Yeah'' he said.

 

''Kiss me?'' Robert said,

 

Aaron's eyes went wide in surprise.

''What?'' he said,

 

''You asked how you can make it up to me'' Robert said ''And I said kiss me''

 

''But-'' Aaron said. but Robert just cut him off,

 

''I said kiss me'' Robert repeated,

 

Aaron was going to say something. but he remained silent,

 

They moved closer to each other. and they closed the gap between them,

 

after a couple of seconds Aaron and Robert leaned into each other. and then they kissed,

 

After a minute they broke the kiss. and they pulled away from each other slightly, 

 

 They looked at each other longingly. Their eyes full of passion and lust,

 

After a few seconds. they leaned into each other again.  and they kissed,

 

After a couple of minutes they broke the kiss. and they pulled away from each other,

 

Aaron re-positioned himself and he put his head on Robert's shoulder.

 

Robert took his hand. and he gently combed his fingers through Aaron's dark hair,

 

Aaron buried his head deeper into Robert's shoulder. and

he sighed in contentment,

 

Because he absolutely loved it. when Robert ran his fingers

through his hair,

 

After five minutes. Aaron spoke up,

 

''Rob?'' Aaron said suddenly,

 

''Yeah'' Robert said.

 

''I love you'' Aaron said,

 

Robert placed a kiss on the top of Aaron's forehead,

 

''M'mmm i love you too baby'' he said.

 

And then they went back to watching. what was left of the film,

 


End file.
